1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a refrigerator shelving system for supporting a cantilevered glass shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of shelving systems have been provided for refrigerator compartments. For example, it is common to provide vertically adjustable storage units and/or shelves in refrigerator cabinets in order to increase the versatility of storing a wide range of food items. To this end, many fresh food compartments have elongated, vertically extending and laterally spaced rails or tracks mounted on rear walls thereof, with the rails enabling storage units to be supported in selected vertically adjustable positions. Typically, shelves for such storage units include a unitary frame member including spaced support hooks or brackets which support the entire shelf from the spaced rails. Glass shelves have become popular and are often encased in a plastic or metal frame member including shelf brackets. Alternatively, some glass shelves include a frame member on one portion of a shelf panel, with the frame member engaging shelf brackets connected directly to the back wall of a refrigerator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,426 teaches an interface strip affixed to the rear portion of a shelf panel which is inserted within a shelf bracket. The shelf bracket fastens to the back wall of a refrigerator via fastener screws. Common problems associated with various known refrigerator shelving units include frame members which create crevices for the build-up of food and grime, difficulty in adjusting the position of the shelves, instability of the shelves, and complicated manufacturing requirements. Therefore, even with the variety of shelving units available, there is seen to be a need in the art for a refrigerator shelf which can be easily manufactured, readily adjusted, simply cleaned, stably supported and attractive in appearance.